After Death: Remake
by kagome1237
Summary: Sora Hikari is bored with his life and he wants something to exciting to happen. But he didn't expect it to really happen! His school is overrun by the undead and Sora and his friends need to survive or they're dead meat. Literally! WARNING-Yaoi, yuri, swearing, possible blood/gore. Sora/Riku Roxas/Axel Other pairings. ZOMBIE AU
1. Chapter 1

**After Death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts! I really wish I did though... I'd probably screw the story up though. Ehehe.**

**Author's Note: *Hides behind large wall* I'm so sorry, please don't kill me! I meant to update the original story sooner, but I got busy and I had no inspiration and I even tried to make another chapter too! But I never finished. So, I'm making a remake now and hopefully it's better. If you liked the original one more I'm so, so, so sorry I never updated it... On with the story then.**

**Chapter One - Just Like Every Other Day**

* * *

The beginning of Sora Hikari's day was boring. It was just like _every. other. day._

He got up in the morning, just like normal. Got ready for school, just like like normal. Went to his twin's room and forced him to wake up, _just like normal._

Honestly he was getting tired of doing the same thing every day. It was boring and honestly, he wanted something _exciting _to happen. He thought of this as he walked downstairs, Roxas trailing behind him.

They walked into the kitchen where their mother, Aerith, was making breakfast for her sons.

Sora walked over to the round, wooden diner table and sat down across from his older brother, Leon. Roxas hopped into the chair across from their other older brother, Ventus.

"You're horrible." Roxas muttered, glaring over at his twin.

Sora blinked. "What did I do?!"

"You woke me up!"

"What? Did you want to be late for school, _again_? If anything, you should be thanking me." the spiky brunette huffed, crossing his arms and glaring back at Roxas.

Roxas rolled his blue eyes at his brother, but had no retort as Aerith set down the plates filled with eggs in front of him.

"Hurry up and eat. Sora's right, you don't want to be late. She said, walking over to Sora and ruffling his hair as she served him his eggs.

The four quickly finished their food and put the plates into the sink.

Leon was the first to leave. He said bye to everyone, grabbed his bag, and walked out of the house.

A little after Leon left, Ventus looked at the time and ushered the twins out of the house. "Hurry, let's go. I'll drive us to school today. Bye mom!"

Sora and Roxas waved bye to their mom as they stumbled out the door.

The three brothers began walking towards the car when they heard Aerith from the door.

"Bye boys, have a great day! See you when you get home!" she called to them.

Sora smiled and waved goodbye to his mother once again. He got into the backseat of the car and looked out the window as Ventus drove away from the house.

Yeah, today was just like every other day.

* * *

Yawning, Roxas stretched his arms as he looked out the window. It was a rather clear day today. The sun was shining down on the trees outside and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. He loved days like this, they were perfect to him.

Until he felt something hit his head. He turned his upper body to look behind him and saw his annoying, pyromaniac best friend with a piece of paper in his hand, and it looked like the corner of it was ripped.

Roxas rolled his eyes and turned back around, deciding to try and ignore Axel. But of course that wouldn't work.

He felt another piece of paper hit his head. And another. And another. Roxas was quickly becoming irritated with the redhead and turned around again to shout at him, but then the bell rang.

Roxas gave him a look saying 'you got lucky', stood up, and stomped out of the classroom.

"Hey, wait up!" Axel called to him as he quickly stuffed his things into his backpack and ran after the blonde.

Roxas ignored him and began walking quicker. Axel quickly caught up to him and slung his arm over his shoulders.

"Oh come on! Don't give me the cold shoulder just 'cause of that!"

Roxas continued to ignored him.

"Please? You've had a lot worse from me, you can't be mad because of that!" That was true.

Roxas sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

"Yay!" And then, as if showing how happy he was, he hugged his waist and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

Roxas' face turned a red that matched Axel's hair. "L-let go!" He exclaimed, trying to pry Axel's large arms off of his waist. And failing miserably.

"Admit it Roxy! You like it!"

"Quit harassing my brother." Roxas heard Sora's voice from behind him. He sighed in relief as Axel let go of his waist, finally.

Roxas turned around and saw Sora and Riku standing there. "Hey Sora, hey Riku."

"You ruined the moment! Thanks a lot!" Axel huffed, pouting and crossing his arms in a childish manner.

Riku rolled his eyes from behind Sora. "Get a room next time."

Roxas felt his face heat up even more, if that was possible. He coughed, trying to make his blush disappear.

"C-come on, let's just get to class."

Axel chuckled at the smaller boy next to him, deciding he had enough embarrassment for now. He nodded, "Bye bye Roxy! Bye other ones." he waved and ran off to his next class.

* * *

At lunch, Sora made his way over to the table that held his rather large group of friends. This group consisted of Riku, Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas, Axel, Aqua, Terra, Kairi, Namine, Xion, Olette, Hayner, Pence, and Selphie.

Riku was Sora's best friend. Roxas and Ventus, his brothers. Aqua and Terra, Ventus' friends. Axel, Roxas' best friend. Kairi, Namine, and Xion, the three best friends. Olette, Hayner, Selphie, and Pence the four other best friends. Oh and Vanitas, who no one knew why he hung out with them, but they let him anyway.

"Hey guys." Sora greeted the group as he sat down in his spot next to Riku.

"What would you guys do if there was a zombie apocalypse?" A question from Selphie suddenly popped up.

"A zombie apocalypse? Where did that come from?" Pence raised his eyebrow.

"Is she going crazy? Wait never mind. She's already crazy." Hayner said, mostly to himself.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?! I am not crazy!" Selphie shouted.

"Yes you are." Most of the group said in unison.

Selphie crossed her arms. "But seriously! There was a report on the news this morning! Some guy had his face chewed off by another man and he even attacked the police when they shot him!"

Vanitas rolled his eyes. "It was probably just some dumb ass who was on drugs."

"But you guys!" Selphie complained. "Don't worry. Even if you don't believe I have come prepared and I will protect everyone!" She grinned, holding up her bag.

"You're still crazy." Hayner muttered, causing Selphie to yell at him again and everyone else to laugh.

"But really, what would you guys do? I wanna know!"

"I'd grab a hatchet and begin bashing their heads in." Vanitas smirked.

The group stared at him in silence. Vanitas frowned. "What? Wouldn't you?"

The group shrugged and began nodding in agreement.

"Actually, I think I would just hide in my basement forever." Namine said sheepishly. Her two best friends nodded in agreement.

Axel leaned his head onto his arm. "But then, what happens when you run out of food and water?" he asked.

"I guess I'd die then." Namine giggled.

"I would take my Roxy and run away with him!" Axel cheered, wrapping his arms around the blonde.

Roxas blushed and pulled Axel's arms off of him.

Axel turned his head to Riku. "What about you? Would you run away with your Sor-Sor?" he grinned teasingly.

Riku sighed and rolled his eyes. He was already used to having Axel tease him about Sora.

"Of course I would, he's my best friend. I'm not just going to leave him behind."

Axel puffed out his cheeks and huffed in defeat.

Riku felt a pull on his shirt and turned to look at Sora. He quickly became worried about him when he saw how pale he was. "Sora, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Sora opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the loud ringing of the bell. The group quickly said their goodbyes to each other and stood up to leave the lunch room.

Riku stayed sitting to see what Sora was pointing at. When he saw what Sora was looking at he quickly became disgusted at the sight.

A teacher was biting at a freshman girl's wrist. The girl was too shocked to react. Right when Riku thought she wouldn't at all, she let out a high pitched scream causing the crowd of people leaving the lunchroom to look her way.

The girl screamed and shouted, trying to pull her bloody, chewed up wrist away from the teacher's mouth. "Help! Help! Please somebody, help me!" she screamed in terror. But nobody moved an inch. And suddenly she stopped screaming and fell to the ground, making a loud thump as she hit the floor.

It was completely silent. No one dared to talk, dared to move.

Suddenly, a girl's voice came out loudly and shakily. "Oh my god!"

And everyone went crazy. People were pushing each other and trying to get out of the lunch room. Riku looked to Sora, who still seemed to be processing what was happening.

He grabbed Sora's hand, causing the brunette to look up to him.

"Hurry, let's go!" he yelled.

Sora nodded and stood up. "Y-yeah."

Riku gripped onto Sora's hand and ran out of the lunchroom with the rest of the crowd.

* * *

"W-wait Riku!"

Riku stopped and hastily turned to Sora, who had stopped in his tracks behind him. "What is it?!"

"W-where're Roxas and Ventus? We need to find them!" Sora exclaimed, worry obvious in his eyes.

"I'm sure they're fine, now let's go!" Riku said, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him away again.

Sora pulled his arm away. "No! We can't leave until we know they're okay!"

Riku sighed and rubbed his temples. He _really_ just wanted to get Sora out of the building and into safety.

"Axel and the others are with them, don't worry! I'm sure they're safe. They can take care of themselves. We'll worry about them later, please let's just go now." Riku pleaded.

"But..." Sora began, but after taking a glance at Riku's face he sighed and nodded. "Alright."

Riku smiled, relief washing over him. He grabbed Sora's hand and began walking again.

Hopefully they would find the others. He told Sora they would find him and they would. Riku would do anything for Sora.

He did love him after all.

* * *

**Author's Note: I tried to improve it! I'm sorry if it's still not good!**

**Should I begin writing in first person? Also, are you enjoying the story! If you want to read the original, it's on my profile. But I don't suggest you do, it's really badly written!**

**Sorry for not updating again! I'll (try to) update soon! Bye bye!**

**Kagome out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**After Death**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in any way, shape, or form!**

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY! EXTREMELY SORRY! SUPEREXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. IT'S JUST, SCHOOl, AND LIFE, AND ASDFGHJKL, I'M SORRY! I should have uploaded a new chapter sooner but I got caught up in school work and life has been ugh and I'm so sorry! On to the story, and once again I am extremely sorry.**

**Review's Reply:**

**_fanakatsuki: _Thank you for your feedback! I appreciate it and I guess I'll continue to write in third person. Thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Two - There's No Such Thing As Zombies!**

* * *

Roxas pushed through the crowd, trying to reach the exit way of the building. The redhead behind him helped him by pushing him forward. The two finally pushed their way out of the crowd and moved to the side, as to not be hit by anyone else coming out of the school.

The crowd of students had pushed everyone out of the lunchroom and out of the large school in general, not giving the two enough time to look for any of their friends.

Roxas dropped onto the floor, lying his head onto his knee and heaving in and out heavily. He turned his head up to his also panting best friend.

"God..." Roxas managed to get out, finally regaining his breath. "What in the world was that...?"

Axel shook his head. "I have no idea." he gulped looking around at his surroundings. Where was everyone else? Had they gotten out of the cafeteria safely? He turned to Roxas, who was just barely standing up.

"Roxas, where are the others?" he asked in an obviously worried tone.

Roxas blinked, his eyes filled with panic and worry.

"God damn i_ SORA?! VENTUS?!" the blonde shouted, nearly screamed.

Axel's could feel his ears twitch from Roxas shouting out for his siblings, along with the screaming of the students still running out of the school building.

Axel jumped back, startled when Roxas spun around and gripped onto Axel's arms tightly.

"We need to go back, we have to go find them!" Roxas exclaimed, breathing heavily as if he were pushed into the crowd of students once again.

"Roxas..." Axel said softly, trying to calm him down only for the blonde to ignore him.

"What if they're in danger, what if_"

"Roxas!" Axel cut him off, raising his voice.

Roxas looked into Axel's eyes, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes threatening to spill out worried tears.

Axel smiled, attempting once again to calm Roxas down. "Calm down, they're probably all together. They'll be fine." he reassured the smaller teen.

Roxas blinked and looked down. "Yeah... I guess you're right..." _'I really hope you're right.'_

Axel grinned. "Let's wait here for them, they'll show up eventua_" he was cut off by another ear splitting scream. A male's scream this time.

"GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!" A brown haired boy screamed as he stumbled out of the metal school doors, holding his left arm tightly.

The girl who had been attacked by the teacher in the lunchroom was now crawling out after the boy. She was hardly even recognizable now. Her eyes had become extremely pale, as well as her skin. She looked just like the teacher in the cafeteria.

She was seemingly not aware of her surroundings, seeing as she ran into the doors on her way out and was not stopping. The boy stopped a safe distance away from the 'girl' and took a look at his injury. There was a large portion of his skin missing, the red liquid gushing out rapidly. The injury looked to be caused by teeth, possibly the girls'.

A girl walked up to him, her eyebrows furrowed. "We need to get him to the infirmary!" she exclaimed, turning to look at the students behind her.

A petite girl came forward. "I-I'll take him." she said, running up to the boy.

"Jon, hurry up, let's go." she ushered the boy toward the school.

He nodded slowly and followed her; you could already see that he was paling, most likely from blood loss.

As they were approaching the gray doors, Jon collapsed onto the floor.

"Jon!" the petite girl leaned down. Jon gasped for air desperately.

"Hang in there, Jon!" she exclaimed, trying to pick Jon up to carry him to the infirmary herself.

He was far too heavy for her though and he fell right back onto the concrete ground. The girl began trying to pick him up again when she noticed that he had stopped breathing.

"Jon..." she said, shaking the boy. "Jon, wake up!"

The girl quickly began pushing on his chest, trying to get him to begin breathing again. "Come on! Please, Jon! Please don't die!" she shouted, pushing onto his chest with all of her weight.

All of the students had turned their attention to them, giving the girl pitied looks. No one had noticed the rotting girl crawling up from behind her.

No one noticed until it was too late. The rotting girl pounced onto the girl from behind, sunk her jaws into the girls neck, and began chewing on the broken flesh.

"NO! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE, PLEASE HELP ME!" the petite girl screamed. Nobody moved an inch, nobody came to help. It's not like anyone would be able to anyway. She was already being chewed half to death.

The crowd of staff and students watched in horror as the girl went silent, her eyes rolling back into her head. She had gone limp and she dropped onto the floor, her skin was visibly pale, just as the boys' was. Anyone could see that she was dead.

So why did Roxas feel that, out of everyone there, he was the only one who couldn't process that?

He had witnessed three deaths in just one day, how _could_ he, or anyone else for that matter, process that? Especially with crazy deaths like theirs.

It was completely quiet, he noticed, just like in the cafeteria.

And just like in the cafeteria, everyone went wild in just a matter of seconds. The crowd ran back toward the gate and began slamming and pushing it, trying to push them open.

Roxas stood behind with Axel standing next to him. He continued to stare at the dead girl on the ground still being eaten by the other rotting girl.

What in the world was going on...?

* * *

Sora gasped for air as he slammed the classroom door behind him. Riku and him had been running away from the cafeteria until they had reached a safe distance away, though they hid inside of an unlocked classroom just to be safe.

But then Sora realized something, they had run the opposite direction of the rest of the crowd.

"Why did you pull us in the opposite direction of the exit?!" the brunette shouted at the taller boy who was panting in front of him.

"I-I'm sorry! I panicked and I didn't have time to process where we were going..." Riku frowned, looking down as if he were disappointed in himself. How could he put Sora in this kind of danger? He rubbed the back of his neck and peered up at Sora, who sighed and shrugged.

"It's fine, Riku. It was both of our faults, we should have watched where we are going." Sora dropped himself onto one of the chairs and sagged on top of it.

"So, what do you think that was?" Riku asked as he pulled up a chair to sit down next to the brunette.

Sora leaned his head on the desk, facing toward Riku so he could speak to him directly. "I'm not completely sure. I'm guessing the teacher lost his marbles and tried to eat a girl?" His words sounded more like a question than a statement. "All I can say is that the guy tried to chew off a girl's arm and no one wanted to stick around to find out why."

Riku thought back to the cafeteria. The image would be permanently burned into his mind. The sight of your reeking, bloody teacher sinking his teeth into a teen girl's arm was probably not something you would normally forget anytime soon.

"I don't know... Maybe it was just me, but didn't he look like he was sick?" Riku pointed out, leaning on his arm.

"Well yeah, Riku. I'm pretty sure that a man trying to eat someone is pretty sick in the head."

"No, not only mentally sick. But..." Riku wasn't exactly sure how to say it. He was all gross looking, yellow and brown teeth, blood all over himself. "He looked like he was... I don't know, rotting." That was the word that he decided on. Rotting.

"Rotting? Are you sure you weren't seeing things, Riku? I mean, yeah. He did look kind of sick, but rotting? Isn't that a little, zombie-ish?"

Riku rolled his eyes. "Think about it. Think back to the teacher. He wasn't in his right mind, he was really sick looking. Maybe he was a_" he was cut off by the younger teen, who began sitting up.

"Riku. I swear, if your about to say that he may have actually been a zombie I am going to push you into a mental institution with Selphie where you two can compare all of your notes about how the zombie apocalypse is going to happen to your hearts content." Sora threatened, pointing a finger in the taller boy's face.

"Did the teacher _really _look human to you?" When Riku got no response aside from an uneasy look from Sora, he decided to continue. "No, right? And he wasn't trying to chew off someone's arm for no reason, was he? No, he was hungry. And who is hungry for flesh?"

"Vultures?" Sora interrupted. Riku gave him a deadpanned look, though on the inside he was somewhat happy that Sora was here for him. He could always lighten the mood."

"No, zombies." Riku finished.

"So, you've been watching too much Walking Dead, haven't you?"

"You know what, never mind. Let's just get to the exit, there's no use in staying here anyway." Riku sighed, pushing himself out of the seat to begin sauntering toward the door.

"Aw come one, I was just joking." Sora grinned, following after his best friend.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

The two reached the exit doors not too long after leaving the classroom. They could hear the screaming and shouting just outside the door. Riku pushed the doors open and came face to foot with two dead bodies right by the door. The worst part was, they both looked like freshmen.

Sora stumbled back in shock, nearly falling over. He managed to catch himself by leaning against the wall, however.

"What in the hell happened here...?" Riku could barely muster out. He managed to look away from the two dead bodies, only to find the girl who was being chewed out, literally, by their teacher crawling toward the doors. "Crap!" Riku pulled the doors shut just as the figure reached the door. He could hear her banging on the door from outside and wondered, for a second, how he and Sora would ever get out with that _thing _there. He remembered, though, that other's were out there. Someone was bound to help them out somehow, or at least he hoped.

He looked over at Sora, who was still leaning against the wall. The brunette was digging through his pockets for something. His face lit up when he seemed to find whatever he was looking for was. "Perfect!"

"What is it?"

His friend pulled out a small, pointed object and Riku saw that it was a pocket knife.

"And what exactly are you going to do with that?"

"Kill the zombie of course!"

"I thought zombies weren't real."

"Psh, I wonder who would say that."

"You can't use it, anyway. You'd have to get into her personal space to do so and that's way too risky."

"I can handle myself, thank you very much!"

"Do you really want to become on of those things?"

"Who says I will?"

"I do. Now you're not doing it, and that's final."

"Fine, mom." Sora huffed, before he suddenly looked down solemnly.

"What's wrong now?" Riku sighed.

"It's just... what if this whole zombie thing is infecting the whole town? What if my mom is..." He didn't finish his sentence, but he didn't have to. Riku knew well enough what he was implying. He walked over and ruffled Sora's unkempt hair.

"Don't worry, you dork. Your mom can take care of herself too. Have you seen her fight when your involved? I sure she's plenty worried about you too, which is why we have to keep you in good health so we don't disappoint your mom, right?" Riku smirked at Sora, who seemed to become uplifted again.

"Your right!" he decided. He suddenly hit himself on the head. "Why am I so stupid!"

"Hm?" Riku raised an eyebrow.

"If Roxas and Axel are outside, I could just call them and we can team up to take down the zombie!" Sora waved his arms around hysterically, as if trying to prove that his point was obvious.

"Are we really going to take that risk?" Riku reckoned, eyebrows furrowing. "What if..."

"Jeez, Riku! Your such a pessimist. This plan will work trust me."

"I don't know... A plan made by you isn't exactly the best plan." Riku snickered.

"Hey!"

"I'm just playing, okay? Then tell me, what is this plan?"

* * *

**A/N - I know, I know. I haven't updated for so long and all you get is this. It's pretty short, I will admit. And I didn't even finish where the second chapter left off in the first one, but I was feeling in such a hurry to get this done and up, so I just stopped there. I think it was a good place to stop.**

**I am so disappointed in myself, though. How could I say I would update more then not update for months... I'M SO SORRY I AM EXTREMELY SORRY. I have no other excuse other than my personal life got in the way somewhat.**

**Once again, I'm extremely sorry and I will try harder to update next time. No guarantees though.**

**Bye bye!**

**Kagome Out!**


End file.
